


There Never Was

by Thegreatirene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Kinda, OC is a Demon, friend, nothing sexual between them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 21:43:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegreatirene/pseuds/Thegreatirene
Summary: Half-bred, purebreds it doesn't matter what she was she will always be one thing, Cambion. Nova is a cambion but to anyone that knows what she is she will always be a monster. Didn't matter that she was raised by a mother that was a full fledge succubus who fed on those that deserved it or that her father was a normal human being. She will always be seen as a monster. With her soul in hell she's trapped for centuries only hoping for sweet death, if only he was fair to her. Until one day while preoccupied with her memories the feeling of a burning sensation from her hand and she finds herself topside. What she doesn't know is how? And who helped her out? Maybe this handsome man that's show up out of nowhere can help her! But why does he look familiar?





	1. Chapter 1

Darkness.

Darkness and the screams of the damned was the only thing she's been hearing since she been there. 'How long have I been here...?' She thought. Her finger drawing little circles on the wall. Her nail grows as she draws little stick people, someone walks by. The sound of something dragging on the floor was followed along with a muffled scream.

She brought her knees up to her chest, resting her cheek on top as she tries to make herself smaller. A small memory came floating by as she chased after it. 

~~~~~

She remembered walking around in a rough part of downtown L.A. Listening to the different types of music playing 'what year was this... 60's no 80's yea...' Then she heard a bunch of men yelling and cheering along with the sound of dogs barking and growling.

Her stomach dropped. She listened, trying to figure out where the voices were coming from. She ran in the direction and found herself outside of the neighborhood she was just in and in the middle of a construction site. As she grew closer to sound, the scent of blood overwhelmed her senses. She covered her nose but she could taste the blood on her tongue.

Her feet stop in front of a tall building that was still being worked on. The men's voices were crystal clear but the dogs were quite. Her heart thumping in her ears as she made her way into the building. She followed the smell of blood that filled the air.

Crates and crates of dogs were in the building. Some of them were of different breed, the others were pit bulls. Covered in blood and scars her heart broke at the sight of them. She walked over to one the dogs that suspect to have been in a fight not to long ago, bleeding, and gash on the side of their head.

He growled at the girl teeth bare to her to show her that he would bite her if she got near him. But without a doubt she opened the door to the cage and kneeled down reaching out to the injured dog. Taking the chance the dog immediately bit her hand holding a sickening crunch was heard as his teeth went further in her hand. But she didn't show any emotion on her face as the blood from her hand dripped from the side of the dog's mouth.

She met eyes with the frightened creature "it's ok" she whispered. Almost like a hypnotic stare the dog started to become wobbly and slowly let go of her hand. Gently placing the tired dogs head on the floor she placed her hand on his body. Slowly the wounds that were once open began to close. She placed her hand on his head next closing her eyes she focused her energy into changing his memory.

The sad excuse of owners were erased from his mind replaced with a happy couple and child chasing the dog around a grassy backyard. The dog whimpered in joy as he kicked his feet chasing and playing with the family.

She moved onto the next dog doing the same thing but stopped when a click and cold metal was pressed to her head. "The fuck you think you doing to my dogs" a deep voice said to her. She closed her eyes breathing slowly. "Hey!" he nudged her with his gun "I'm talking to you bitch!" he yelled shoving the gun harder.

She put her hands up showing she had nothing. Slowly she turned to face the man her clothing changing. 

She had to tilt her head a bit to look him in the eyes. Her eyes slanted as she gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry I only wanted to play with your puppies" she bit her bottom lip looking up at him through her lashes. He smirked at her putting his gun away seeing she wasn't a threat to him. He moved closer to her caging her between him and the dog cage.

"Well, how about you play with me" he said voice dripping with lust as he pressed his body against her. She ran her hand up his toned chest. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing him down to her face. "You smell real good~" she sniffed him licking a strip up his neck to his jaw. Shuddering as he felt her teeth nip his jawline.

She rocked her hips against him "but first I need you to do something for me" she whispered against his ear. Her eyes shifted and she pulled back to look at him. A dazed look came across his features as he stared into her eyes.

"Yes mistress"

"What a good boy I didn't even have to tell you to call me that~" she booped his nose. "Now I want you to go back in there" she pointed with her thumb to where all the cheering is coming from "and kill every single person."

"Yes mistress"  
~~~~~

 

The memory shifted to another memory. She's running from a group of men, yelling and shouting at her. Her black hair covered in mud and twigs. Her jacket barely hanging on by a thread. She knows she can take them on but they caught her when she was at her lowest.

All the energy she had was used up when she saved a little boy from a werewolf. At the time the little boy was fine but when he saw her tail and claws he screamed. She tried to tell him that she wasn't going to hurt him but when he saw her eyes. He cried harder trying to run away from her but fell and when she tried to catch him her claw got stuck on his sweater. Ripping it, that's when his father and couple of his friends came.

She knew then that they were hunters. Guns and knives pointed to her, not given a chance to explain her case. They attacked just the way any hunter would. Shoot first, ask questions later. She didn't want to fight she pleaded with them. Telling them that she just saved the boy but all they saw was another monster. Feeling that there was no other way, she fought back.

She knew anything they had wouldn't harm her enough to kill her seeming as her kind was rare this days. She hasn't fed for a couple weeks and her mentality not to kill and drain every man around her was a struggle.

Her eyes grew redder, she needed to feed and fast. The longer her body took to heal her the more her inner demon woke. She could feel her teeth sharpen ready to take one of the men as they stepped a little too close to her. The skin on her back moving, her wings ready to show themselves but she straighten herself pleading with them one last time to just let her go. The only response she got was a gun shot. The bullet burying itself into the tree behind her and she took off. 

She ran through the dense wood trying to spot a opening or even a road to get to a near by street. But so far all she could see were trees. She was starting to think that she was never going to get out there, until a opening came to view. Feeling a new burst of energy she able to make it out and on to a open road. Up the street she could see a car heading towards her. Hearing the angry men she starts to wave her arms around begging the driver to stop. 

They do, stopping right next to her "you ok miss?" the man leaned towards the passenger seat to open the door. "Yeah, just people I'm trying to get away from" she smiled at the man her eyes darken "please drive" she placed her hand on the man's face. His eyes go dull and he nods pressing on the gas paddle as they drove away. She looked at the review mirror and smiled as the men scrambled onto the asphalt looking which way she had went. 

They drove a couple more miles until she told the man to pull over "stay" she commanded as she got out of the car. Making sure that no other car or person was around she called out the one person she could think of.

"Crowley, I need you!" She shouted into the night sky. 

"You rang?" came the gravely voice of the Scottish man in a black suit. 

She turned to look at the well dressed man "Crowley, long time no see" she smiled at the man. He gave her a once over and than looked to the car parked next to her "who might this be, one of your.... friends?" He walked up to her, hands in pockets, and peered into the vehicle "no, you know I don't feed on humans" she hissed at him. Straightening his back Crowley looked at her again and this time he could see how her eyes never changed back to their human ones. 

"I see..." he removed his hands from his pockets and unbutton his jacket "what is the reason for you calling me?" he eyed her cautiously."Tell me love when was the last time you fed?" he asked as he circled her. 

"A while that's why I called you here" she moved a little too quick for him and he held a knife out, pressing it against her neck.

"Now, love as much as I love to let you have your way with me I'm afraid I have to decline" stunned she let him push her against the car. 

"Are you an idiot?" she grumbled "I wasn't trying to attack you" she hissed through gritted teeth. She pushed his hand away from her neck a small cut appeared and healed over. "I wanted you to watch the human while I go and ate" she brushed her hair back. "Scared I was going to make a meal out of you?" she teased folding her arms over her chest. "If I remember correctly you eaten one of my men. So pardon me if I'm wary of your actions" he bellowed tucking away the knife.

"That only happened once and I told you I was sorry"

"Of course you have, darling. That's why I carry this around with me just in case you feel like being sorry again" he patted his left breast. She rolled her eyes and looked at the driver his dazed look still present "look just watch him for me, mkay? I'll be back in a bit I smelled a changeling around here and would like to get it before I do something I'll regret" she whispered the last part as she walked passed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You have something right here" Crowley pointed to the corner of the girl's mouth. Using the sleeve of her jacket she wiped it clean and looked at him again getting a nod of approval. "I'm surprised you're still here. Thought I was gonna have to look for another ride home" she cocked her head to look at the man behind him. "Hasn't budge since you been gone. I'm guessing your getting better at it" he gave her a small smile. She returned it "it's been a couple centuries so I would hope so" she laughed as she stood next to him.

"Just like your mother" she stiffened when he said that. Her parents has been a topic that she never like talking about. Painful memories always came when she talked or even tried to remember what they looked like. So she busied herself with new things or places. She traveled the world more than once. She was able to forgot, to a certain stint. Of course she wouldn't forgot them completely but when she did remember them she tried to remember them being happy. Happy memories of when they went to the ocean and played in the sand. When she learned to ride a horse and fell scaring both her parents but knowing that she was fine. Memories like that are the only ones she allows herself to remember.

Seeing that she never responded back Crowley turned to her slightly "I'm sorry love" he reached for her face but she blocked his hand from reaching. Gently she held his hand and patted it with her other "its fine, I'm fine" she smiled at him.

"Well I just wanted to say that she was a good person" he withdrew his hand and walked a bit from her "as far as good people go" he smiled at her over his shoulder.

She smiled "yea ma was great" she remembers all the time she would yell at her whenever she did something that would annoy her but she knew she liked it. "Nova..." She looked at Crowley "you only have a couple of days left before it's your time" he said.

"I know..." She gave him a small smile. "I can always break the contract-" she shook her head. "I don't know why you would sell your soul for a man who didn't even love you" he grunted as he folded his arms.

"He was a good man-"

"That was killed by his wife"

"He was a good man towards kids and animals. Now shut up and go home" she turned to get in her car. "I can drop you off" he said but she waved him off.

'How long ago was that? Twenty... Forty...no longer' She thought as she leaned against the wall that was behind her. Crowley would go and visit her when he could but he didn't do it much. She still got tortured. She felt around the wall feeling the many scratches she made over the years. She stopped doing it after she hit a two hundred or was it more?

But she didn't lose hope. Every single day she would pray for someone to get her out. She'd laugh every now and then when she was done. Thinking why a demon like her would pray for God to save her. Then again maybe it had something to do with her human half. When she was alive she was a good person. She always protected those that were in need. Sometimes they were the things that the hunters would kill.

So why is she still here? Why hasn't anyone tried to do anything? She's made a couple of friends while she was still alive. She was a pretty good person not a saint but who was now and days. Her mind froze when she felt a burning sensation on her hand. She hissed as she looked at her hand. A red mark was starting to form. Watching as her hand started to turn red and steam rising as if her hand was placed in a oven and being cooked. She cried out as she was blinded by a bright light from above. She blocked the light with her hand trying to see what it was and that was when she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chirping birds, bright rays of light. Cool air brushing against smooth brown skin. The ground that once was hard and wet was now dry and a bit itchy. Nova's eye fluttered open shielding the sun's ray's. She sat up slowly feeling the way her legs were able to stretch out without feeling any pain. Her arms free of any chains and bruises. She ran her hand down her sides feeling the cotton material. A white and yellow sundress adores her figure. Her face scrunched as she looked at the dress. 

'Why am I wearing this?' She looked down at her feet noticed that she was barefoot. Her toes were painted as well as her fingernails. A nice shade of pink that compliments her skin quite nicely. 

Shifting she picked at what was making her itch. "Hay?" She furrowed her brow at the dried yellow grass. "Hey" her head snapped so quick it could have snapped right off. A man stood a couple of feet from her. "Who are you?" she questioned as her claws grew waiting to see the man move.

"No need to be hostile sweet-cheeks" he raised his hands "unarmed" he said slowly bringing them back down to his side.

"Who are you?" She repeated this time in an aggressive tone. Her claws never retracted. Nova wasn't going to be fooled by some...her head titled to the side. What is he? He had some kind of feel to him... but she couldn't put her finger on it. Huffing his chest he took a step forward. His movement broke her trance making her defensive. Seeing as she didn't have anything but her claws and teeth Nova hissed at the man as a warning. 

The sound of clothing being ripped could be heard as the back of her sun dress reveled wings. Flapping them out above her Nova pointed the sharp points that were at the tip of her wings at him. "Stay back" she hissed as she crouched ready to attack him. "Woah, ok easy now I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart" he said taking a step back. His eyes roamed the wings that were now presented to him. He's never seen wings that looked like bats until now. Nova's wings had holes that looked like they been burned. The ridge of her wings had scars and chucks missing along the bottom. Her wings were the color of a dying rose with bits of purple.

"Ok, ok look I'm just going to be right here" he stated as he squatted trying to ease her. Nova settled down seeing that the man was now seated in front of her. Her posture relaxed, her claws slowly went back to a proper length. Her tail unwrapped itself from around her and gently curled and uncurled.

Nova inhaled and then exhaled. Her wings slowly seeming to dissipate into swirls of smoke until nothing. Her teeth remained as a replacement for her wings. She stood on her feet looking at the man that stood a few steps away from her. "Are you going to tell me who you are. Or am I gonna have to beat it out of you" she said fixing her stone cold eyes to his honey gold ones.

"Oh I don't think you should be threatening the person that just dragged your ass from hell" he said stuffing his hands into his pockets not even worried that's she could attack him at any moment. 

"You...you saved me?" her shoulders dropped. How could someone like him save her?

"Yup"

"H-how?"

"I just can"

"You just...No, no, no I'm just dreaming. Yea that's it! I'm dreaming and I'm just in my cell. Yea.. yea just.." She started to mutter to herself .

The man waited until her mental breakdown was over so he could speak, but it didn't look like it was soon. Until she looked at him, her eyes narrowed. "Your a demon aren't you?" She questioned him. He cocked his brow at her "do I look like a demon to you, sweet cheeks?" 

"A lot of demons look like normal people until their eyes change" she crossed her arms over her chest waiting for his response.

"Sweetheart if I was a demon would I be talking to you right now? Or even be in some field in the middle of who knows where?" He waved his arms around to emphasize his point. But Nova still couldn't trust him. She's been tormented too long she can't even tell if this was an illusion or not. In fact this wouldn't be the first time a demon has pulled this kind of trick on her. It was always her parents that the demons would use to 'save' Nova. Of course having someone she didn't know save her was a first.

"I don't believe it."

"Well I can so-"

"Don't just blow it off like its nothing!" She took steps towards him her eyes starting to turn.

"Easy there sweetheart-"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me! Who are you! Why save me! Why do you-" she clutched her throat. She opened her mouth trying to talk but nothing came out. She looked to the man and saw that his hand was raised.

"Geez I should have done that the first time you started to raise your voice" he huffed a puff of air as he ran his fingers through his brown hair. Nova was about to lash out at him for her voice but then she remembered...she couldn't talk. So she opted for the next best thing, to throw things that were around her. Nova picked up dirt that had hay and twigs and started to throw them at the man in front of her.

"Ow! Hey! What do you think your doing?!" She motioned to her mouth. "Oh no I'm not letting you talk for awhile. I mean you have a nice voice and all but damn!" he shook his head. But Nova didn't stop throwing the balls of dirt at him. One of the dirt balls hit him right in the face nearly making him fall against the tree that was right behind him. That was the final straw with one of his hands over his face to protect himself he used his other hand and snapped his finger. Nova's arms were bounded to her body.

"Enough!" He glared at her "I'll tell you who I am, ok?" she nodded. Dusting off the remaining twigs and dirt that were on him. He stood straight and snapped his fingers releasing her "no more throwing things or yelling at me got it" she nodded. Nova wiped her hands on her dress and stared at the brunette. 

"Good girl~" she snarled at him "none of that" he chided her. Nova crossed her arms and stood quietly waiting for the man to talk.

"The name's... Gabriel but most of my friends call me trickster."

"Trickster?"

"Yup but you, you can't call me that sense you want to be throwing things at me."

"Like I care" She said. She raised her hand up to her chin starting to think of something.

"What's going on in that little brain of yours" he tapped her forehead with his fingers. She swat his hand away hissing at him "don't touch me." 

"Ok, ok I won't touch no need to claw my eyes out" he held his hands up "now how about we get out of here and go somewhere" 

"Go where?"

"Anywhere you want!"

Nova squinted her eyes at the man "anywhere?" he nodded. "Anywhere you want to go I'll take you there" she looked around them. The only thing she could see were the yellow grass and trees. "How if there's no car?" she asked her arms now crossed over her chest. 

"With a snap of my fingers I can takes us anywhere~"

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Bullshit" she said with a smirk on her lips. She doubted someone could really teleport to anywhere. Not even she could do it not far any. "You don't believe me" she shook her head no. With a snap of his fingers Gabriel teleported him and Nova to "welcome to Iceland!"

Hills of green meets Nova's chocolate brown eyes. A gust of cold air chilled her skin making her shiver where she stood. Suddenly she was wrapped in warmth "what the..." She looked down at herself. A black puffy coat was now covering her along with a pair of pants. "Thanks" she whispered to the man that was looking at the hills. "Hey can't have you getting sick on me after I just saved you" he said.

Walking towards one direction with out saying a word to her, she followed. "Ok I believe you now, now can you take us back? This place is too cold" she whined following in his footsteps. He stopped in his tracks making Natalie bump right into his back. 

"Look" Gabriel said making Nova poke her head from behind him and gasped "seals!" she squealed. A smile so bright lit her face as she looked at all the little baby's playing with each other. It was the first time Gabriel saw Nova smile. Nothing in his entire life could ever compare to her smile. She ran to the nearest pups but was running away screaming when the mom charged towards her. She hid behind Gabriel earning her a laugh from him. "It's not funny! Did you see how big she was and she was making those seal noises!" She whined hitting his back to make him stop laughing. 

"Ok, ok" he wiped a tear from his eyes and looked down at her. Nova kept looking at the baby seals wringing her hands. She really wants to touch one of the pups but she's too scared to get near them if their moms are around. Wanting to see that smile again Gabriel walked over to a group of pups and knelt in front of them. He stretched his hand out to them and waved over them. They looked to Nova and hopped over to her feet making little snorts. She looked over to Gabriel he nodded his head "you want to touched them right?" he said.

Nova sat on the ground and immediately all of the pups came waddling up to her. They looked up at her snorting and nudging her to pet them. She ran her hand slowly down the pups slick fur. "It's so soft" she smiled as she pet the next one. Enjoying herself Nova didn't notice the small smile that was slowly easing its way to her face. 

"Is that a smile I see?" Gabriel teased as he wiggled his finger to her face. 

Nova scrunched her nose "well can you blame me" she pats the head of the pup she was touching. 

"You must really like them? Favorite?"

"Not really, no, but I do love animals. No matter what they look like they're better than people..." she scratched the pups belly. "Well most people" she glanced at him and went back to petting the pups. Gabriel watched Nova for a moment then opened his mouth.

"You mind if I ask you a question?" She briefly looked at Gabriel and nodded.

"Why were you in hell?" Without looking at Gabriel she told him her story. She told him how when she met this man he was the most gorgeous man she has ever seen. Not only was he gorgeous on the outside but the inside as well. He helped around his village and took care of injured animals that he would find or when the children would bring them in. She was able to interact with him when she found an injured dove on the side of the road and brought it to him. And that's when she was hooked to him. Seeing him talk to the little bird and telling it how it would be ok warmed her heart. She was like a puppy following him around and doing anything to make him happy.

Their relationship got deeper and Nova knew she found the person she wanted to live the rest of her life with(even though she couldn't age). But everything changed when the man's wife caught them. Devastated and angry the wife plotted her revenge on the two. When the man came home-"you know what he was killed by his wife and I sold my soul to get him back" Nova ended her story short. She didn't want to live out the whole thing again.

"So you sold your soul to bring some guy that was cheating not only on his wife but was using you too?" Gabriel looked at her with brow raised and his hands on his hips.

"I'm not doing this"

"Doing what I'm just saying-"

"Everyone has something to say about what I did! I know I did something stupid! I know that I should have left him! But I couldn't, ok, I couldn't!" She stood up and walked over the baby seals.

"Where are you going?!?"

"I'm taking a walk!"

"I can see that but why-"

"Because you're pissing me off" she turned to look at him "that's what people do when they're mad at someone." She turned and walked down the grassy field. 

"Listen" Gabriel popped in front of Nova scaring her but she continued walking. "Nova, ok listen to me. Listen, listen, listen." He grabbed her arm gently "let go" she hissed at him. Her hand fisting getting ready to strike him. "Sorry" he let go of her arm "listen ok, I'm not going to bring it up ok. You told me how you got there and I'm not going to dig into it, k?" He titled his head to side brows knitting together. 

She eyed him for a bit and nodded "ok." 

"Ok" he smiled at her. They stood awkwardly in silence, Nova picked at her nails as she turned her eyes to the man in front of her. "So...should we..should we go somewhere?" She asked not knowing what to do. 

"Oh, ok if that's what you want. Do you have a place you want to go to?" She nodded. "I want to go home" she said as she held on to Gabriel's sleeve and closed her eyes. He watched her for a bit and then felt the ground under him disappear. The clear sunny skies slowly turned into darkness and then there was nothing.


End file.
